To improve the quality of the design of automobile interior-parts, the decorated-parts (i.e. console-boxes, instrument-panels, armrests or the like), of which a decoration is added onto the surface of a resin-compact, are nowadays put to practical use. As a decorative-method for adding decoration to such decorated-parts, a laser-drawing process is conventionally suggested (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Laser drawing is a decorative-method by which a laser is irradiated onto the surface of a part, and that the heat emitted by such a laser changes the surface of that part, thus drawing a design thereon. As shown in Patent Document 1, a carbon-like design is drawn onto the surface of a resin-compact of an automobile-interior part.
As shown in Patent Document 2, a laser is irradiated onto the surface of a laminated-body of a decorated-part, thus forming a fine concave-convex part by melting and ablation and thus realizing a hologram-type design.